


Well, You Asked

by Zig_Zag_F1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anger, Awkwardness, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemies, Insults, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Retaliation, Rivals, Suck My Balls, mild choking, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zig_Zag_F1/pseuds/Zig_Zag_F1
Summary: What if Nico did exactly as Kevin "asked" him to?Another scribble with reference to that whole "suck my balls, honey" incident, and also with reference to a recent Renault team video.





	Well, You Asked

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FICTIONAL, PLEASE DON'T COPY IT OR POST IT ANYWHERE ELSE SO IT CAN STAY IN OUR DARK LITTLE CORNER OF THE INTERNET AND NO ONE WILL BE THE WISER. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE.
> 
> This is just a little weird thing I wrote because of the Renault team video where Daniel and Nico were reading off the most common google searches and Nico of course had a google search about the whole "suck my balls" incident and Daniel said "but you wouldn't really suck his balls would you?" And Nico said "Fuck yeah, every day" because of course he did.  
And then I thought, well, what if Kevin got more than he bargained for and Nico actually did as requested? So this happened. Enjoy...I guess...?

Nico Hulkenberg knows he is quite possibly the most unlucky F1 driver ever. Every good chance he's gotten to do anything, win anything, be anything, always manages to go wrong at the last minute and cost him points or a podium or both. He laughs it off a lot, but it's not like he doesn't know. He just doesn't like to think about it much. Sometimes, he's convinced he's cursed.

Like when he was walking back to his car across the lot, looking at his phone, trying to type a message in the bright sunshine, and ran into Kevin. As soon as he looked up to see who he'd hit, he groaned. Of course.

"Hi honey," he says sarcastically, putting away his phone. Kevin glares at him, moves around him, and keeps walking for a few steps before suddenly turning around.

"Well, I might be an unsporting driver, but at least I kept my seat," he says, smirking like he'd just hit the center of the target in a knife throwing contest.

Nico felt hot, and angry, and not at all like dealing with this shit today. "Fuck you," he said simply, and turned around to continue walking back towards his car.

"That's not nice," Kevin called after him. "You told Daniel you'd suck my balls and now you're just being rude."

Barely two feet ahead, Nico could see his car. But the comment hit him as he started to reach for his keys and it was just the last straw. He turned around and saw Kevin, standing near his car about twenty feet away in the now nearly empty parking lot and without thinking, he started striding forward, closing the distance rapidly. Kevin suddenly looked nervous and dug in his pocket for the keys, hitting the unlock button and only just laying a hand on the door handle when Nico reached him and spun him around.

Before he knew it, Nico had a hand around his neck, pulling him forward. Heart rate accelerating, Kevin choked a little and struggled, only to see that Nico had opened the car door behind him and was pushing him into the vehicle. He struggled harder then, but Nico was using both hands around his throat now and shoved him down until he was lying draped over the passenger seat and console, head pressed against the passenger window. Nico climbed into the driver seat and took a hand off Kevin's neck to shut the door behind him. Even though he could breathe, Kevin was gasping, not sure whether his airway was constricted by panic or by Nico squeezing too tightly. 

"Let me go, you're going to get banned for this," he managed after a moment more of struggle, Nico still saying nothing, but holding him against the darkly tinted passenger window.

Nico laughed, but it was not a happy laugh. "Well, as you pointed out, I already don't have a seat, so what's the difference?" 

Kevin struggled again, using his hands to try and shove Nico away, but when he did, he found himself unable to breathe until he stopped. "What do you want, Nico?" He asked finally, realizing that with Nico's hands around his neck he wouldn't be able to get free unless he let him. 

"Well," Nico said slowly, "You said I was rude because I never sucked your balls as promised. So I figure maybe I'll just do that now."

Kevin's eyes widened, both with fear and, even though he didn't want to admit it, interest. "I'm not gay, Nico," he protested. "It was a joke, man, or an insult, whatever. It wasn't serious."

Eyebrows raised, Nico just looked at him. "Really? Well, you're the one that keeps mentioning it. I figured you were disappointed it hadn't happened yet. I guess today's your lucky day."

Strangely unable to form a coherent argument, Kevin started several sentences that he could not complete. "I...You...No...You don't..."

Nico stared straight into his eyes, only unnerving him further, and Kevin finally came out with, "Well, I dare you. I don't believe you'll do it anyway."

It was a bad calculation and he knew it, maybe even before he said it, and if he had been honest, maybe he was curious about what would happen. Even so, he was still shocked when Nico removed one hand from his neck and in one motion pulled his sweatpants and briefs down to his ankles. "Still don't believe I'll do it?" Nico asked, eye contact unflinching. 

Kevin squirmed, feeling terribly exposed and definitely misguided in his efforts to bully Nico, but he made himself keep eye contact as well. "Anyone can do it," he found himself saying. "I don't know why you think this was the right reaction to a joke."

"Was it a joke?" Nico asked, eyes still boring into him. "It was more of an insult to my capabilities, and as I'm sure you'll see, I'm very, very capable."

Kevin gasped a little, feeling Nico squeeze his throat a quick, painful squeeze as though to remind him he could still suffocate him. Nico smiled at that, but then he reached down and ran a hand along Kevin's nether region. As much as he felt confused, angry, and a little terrified about the situation, Kevin couldn't prevent nature from running its course, and Nico knew it. He started with slow strokes and gained momentum, mostly maintaining eye contact with Kevin, who shivered a little and then bit his lip.

Nico just laughed and kept up the rhythm, with Kevin getting harder every second in spite of himself. He closed his eyes and decided to pretend it was someone else, because it did feel good, but he was too proud to face it. 

"Eyes open," Nico said harshly, with another sharp squeeze. "You wanted me to suck your balls? Well then, you can watch me do it."

Quickly Kevin's eyes flew open and were met with the sight of Nico leaning down, the hand holding Kevin's throat pulling him forward slightly, and the other hand still jerking Kevin off. Kevin watched in fascinated fear as Nico leaned down further and further and suddenly he felt Nico's mouth around his balls and he moaned involuntarily. Nico showed no signs of hearing; he simply continued sucking, running his tongue around first one of Kevin's balls, then the other, pulling slightly and sucking them strongly, but not hard enough that it hurt. 

Kevin couldn't stop himself from moaning again, and again, and finally gave up and kept moaning with every stroke and lick, even though he felt infinitely embarrassed and still terrified. Nico was just too good at this to resist, and even though he wanted to keep fighting about it, Kevin decided that fighting could wait until whatever point Nico was proving here was solidly proven.

Nico's tongue wrapped around his balls again and Kevin felt himself starting to drip off the tip of his hard dick. But suddenly, Nico pulled off and sat up. Kevin groaned in spite of himself and looked at Nico, confused. 

"You happy?" Nico asked, a hint of a devilish smirk playing around his lips. "There, I sucked your balls."

Kevin made a muted complaining noise, but glared back at Nico with as much toughness as he could manage. "Yeah, I guess."

Nico laughed sardonically. "Oh, did you think I was going to get you off?"

Kevin bit his lip, because while he hadn't thought that, not at first, after the way Nico...did things...it was painfully obvious that he was wanting to finish. He looked at Nico, and Nico leaned forward and whispered, almost in his ear: "Well, why don't you ask me to?"

Now absolutely miserable and humiliated, but also very turned on and painfully hard, Kevin forced himself to meet Nico's eyes and half mumbled "Can I...can you...keep going, please?"

Condescendingly, Nico smirked. "I'm sure you can do better than that."

Kevin licked his lips and glared at Nico. "Don't push it, fucker."

"I thought you wanted me to push it a little more," Nico replied daringly. "So which is it?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and groaned, hips moving a little. "Fine. Just please...finish the job?"

Nico laughed, and for a moment, Kevin thought he wouldn't continue, but after a second, he leaned down again and went back to where he had left off. Kevin gasped, feeling more drops of precum spilling out, and then he gasped again, as Nico took his mouth off of his balls and instead put his lips around Kevin's dick. In a state of shock, Kevin tried to push further into Nico's mouth, but a tight, air-denying squeeze to his throat stopped him. Nico went at his own pace, far too slow for Kevin's liking and far too much teasing. He was tormenting him now, and Kevin was furious about it, but also, it felt so good that he couldn't seem to remember that for long. 

Slowly, Nico picked up the pace and took more and more of him into his throat until Kevin looked down and saw him swallowing him whole. Without thinking he grasped at Nico's hair, and strangely Nico let him hang onto it, digging his fingers into the short blonde spikes, but not trying to control Nico's movements. He knew better by now. He moaned again, and Nico made a noise for the first time. It almost sounded like pleasure, but Kevin wasn't sure at this point. 

Suddenly he felt himself going over the edge and he didn't even have time to gasp a warning. But Nico already knew and freed himself from Kevin's hold on his hair and sat up, letting Kevin cum on the passenger seat and finally releasing his neck. Kevin barely noticed until it was over, his brain numb with the combination of fear, thrill, enjoyment, and the taboo of everything he had just been involved in doing with someone who he still considered a nemesis of sorts.

Nico had avoided getting anything on himself, but he wiped his face on his short sleeves and absentmindedly ran his hand over his jeans as if dusting it off. He was still looking at Kevin. 

Kevin avoided his eyes and grabbed his sweatshirt from the back seat and used it to clean up, quickly pulling his clothing back on. 

"So," Nico said, breaking the silence. "I told you I was capable. But I bet you won't be telling anyone I sucked your balls, _honey_?"

Kevin glared at him, fully aware of the sarcastic use of his own words against him. "I won't say a damn thing if you don't, _honey_."

Smirking again, Nico shrugged. "Why would I? I mean, as long as you quit mocking the fact that I don't have a team and as long as I don't hear any more insulting requests from you. Because you see, if I do...people might start finding out that you rather like the way I suck your balls."

Kevin blanched, imagining the absolute shitshow that would cause. "Fine," he said, throwing the sweatshirt into the back. "I won't fucking bother you any more. And you don't bother me either."

Nico laughed, and he did sound amused this time. "You seemed to like being bothered by me." Rage boiled up in Kevin again, and he felt the urge to punch Nico, but Nico didn't seem to notice. Instead he just kept talking. "Guess you've learned your lesson about asking for things, even if it's meant to be an insult. Isn't that right, Kevin?"

Kevin just nodded, fists still balled up. He had mixed feelings running around his brain. That may have been a lesson, but damn, it felt good in parts. _No, that's enough. Nico's fucking with your head._

Nico seemed very cavalier about the whole thing as he straightened his shirt and checked in the mirror to make sure his hair was neat. "That was fun, but let's not make it a habit," he said, opening the driver's side door. He stepped out, stretched, and shut the door, leaving Kevin inside and walking away towards his car with a casual air that was so obnoxious Kevin wanted to throw something at him.

And when he got to his car, Nico had the nerve to turn around, meet Kevin's eyes, and wink. Kevin just stared at him as he climbed into his car and drove away.

Nico finally let out a breath then, as he watched Kevin's car disappearing in his rearview mirror. _Well, that was...interesting._ It certainly hadn't been his plan. He had thought that Magnussen would be more horrified, more frightened, and he planned to traumatize him a bit with threats of a blowjob and then leave him there, confused and afraid. He had _not_, in the least, expected that Kevin would dare him to continue, and then outright ask him, and then enjoy it. He hadn't planned to go that far. 

But it was a game of chicken, and Nico couldn't lose. Once Kevin refused to swerve, Nico couldn't either. So he just went ahead. That was all. Although, he had to admit, it was rather fun torturing the man who had made a point of insulting him for the past several years.

_Wouldn't mind torturing him again, in fact_, his brain suddenly said.

Unlike Kevin, Nico didn't try to ignore it, he just shrugged it off. 

_Well, if the opportunity presents itself, then maybe. We'll see._

**Author's Note:**

> If you read that, I'm sorry, but also thanks I suppose? Feel free to insult me in the comments or whatever. Peace out.


End file.
